


Could She Be (Beauty)?

by MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Abby Griffin, Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Basketball Player Anya, Basketball Player Lexa (The 100), Beta Lincoln, Beta Marcus Kane, Beta Raven Reyes, Clexa, Commander Lexa, Doctor Abby, Eventual Smut, Freshman Clarke, Freshman Octavia, Girl Penis Lexa, Grad School Junior Anya, Heda Lexa, Junior Lexa, Junior Raven, Law School Anya, Multi, Music Major Lexa, Music Store Owner Lincoln, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia Blake, Post Grad Lincoln, Professor Marcus, Romance, Senior Niylah, Silent Lexa, True Mates, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, past Costia/Lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim/pseuds/MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim
Summary: Clarke is an Omega that has recently graduated from Arcadia Community College in California. She is seeking bigger and better things as she moves across the nation to end up in the world-renowned, 4-year Trikru College of Art and Science with her best friend Octavia Blake. All she wants is to help bring beauty to the world one brush/pencil stroke at a time, but what if the beauty she seeks is in the form of an Alpha? What if the Alpha has a past that made her take an oath of silence? Will the omega in Clarke be able to bring out the true beauty of this Alpha? Or will she leave this life without knowing She IS Beauty.  **Editing in progress** Details found in Chapter 1 notes.





	1. Freshman Sights

**Author's Note:**

> Just random thoughts coming to my brain. I just cannot get past the A/B/O Dynamics and how well they fit The 100 and it's characters. Welcome to Could She Be (Beauty)? All tags will tell you who is of what Dynamic. Just gonna put them in a modern setting and see what they can come up with. Just a random girl in love with Clexa. Plus, I cannot resist a dark and mysterious Lexa. And the thought of True Mates. Hope this story finds you well! If you have not done so, please check out my other fiction called You and I! As always, characters are not mine, but mistakes are indeed mine. See you at the bottom.
> 
> ***Chapter updated!! Sorry I went MIA, I was trying to decide how I wanted this story to go and I also saw where my mind was way ahead of my fingers, so I corrected a few mistakes and missing information. Sorry for any inconvenience, but I will have all prior chapters edited and then have a new chapter up in the near future!!! Hope all is well, Clexakru!!!***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I would post this here. Random thoughts and writing on a whim. Hope you enjoy. Characters are not mine, and mistakes are my own. =)

The smell of the campus is what Clarke loved most. The natural beauty found all around campus simply took her breath away. It was unreal to think that she finally made it here, after all of her hard work and rebellions against her mom's dream for her to go to and become a doctor, this, this is where she was meant to be. Just the smell was worth it. She definitely would not be basking in the smell of being at a medical school somewhere day in and day out. No.... Trikru College of Art and Science invited her in without even trying.

As an artist, Clarke was one that could find beauty in almost everything, if not everything. She was described by most of her friends and colleges as an Omega with her head in the clouds, but she took that as a compliment. Thus, proving them correct in their beliefs. Clarke always knew that she wanted to be an artist, a true viewer of beauty. She one day hoped to find that of which just the word beauty would not be able to describe its qualities, but to find Beauty, itself. The living essence Beauty. That of which nothing else was greater. One day she hoped to recreate it with her paintbrush or pencil for all the world to bask in Beauty.

As she looks up from her sketch book, while she sits on a small blanket spread out on the green grass, she spots her best friend Octavia, who has been with her since day one. A true ride or die kind of girl. They both have had similar dreams, and went to the same schools, so she is pumped to have her with her in her next portion of her journey. Octavia came from a rough life, much more difficult than Clarke's rich and moderately quiet suburban lifestyle, but the two made quick friends in Kindergarten, and the rest was history.

Next to Octavia is a Raven-haired Latina with a slight limp in her gait and a big smile on her face. As the girls near, Clarke shuts her book and puts it back in her backpack, not wanting to show off the incomplete landscape drawing just yet. Clarke is modest about her work, the only reason her work got input to go here was because she was determined to get accepted here, so she said to hell with her modesty and input her art. To her surprise, the board immediately accepted her on the spot when they requested for a teleconference with her the day before she graduated from Jaha High School, but Clarke was still unsure of her potential and scared of the journey to move across the US, so in the end, she decided to go to Arcadia for her Associate's degree. After being told about Clarke's decision, the Board assured her that she would have the spot when the time came that she decided to join them on Trikru campus when she finally decided to make the big jump across the states and follow her dream.

"Clarke! Hey!" Clarke stands up to accept the warm hug from Octavia, her Omega smelling of Cinnamon and Sandalwood; a scent that helps calm Clarke down if need be. When they pull back, Clarke looks over to the Latina with a warm smile, "Clarke, this is Raven, my mentor for the semester. She's an Engineering major." Clarke offers up her hand, and the Latina smirks at her stepping closer to where Clarke can smell a hint of hazelnut coming from the girl, "Octavia, you and your friend are smoking hott. And just so you know, I am not just an Engineer major, I am the BEST Engineer major that you can find on this campus. Raven Reyes. It is nice to meet you Clarke. You are the artist, right?"

Clarke blushes at the beta's comment, and nods her head, "Yup. That is me. Artist Clarke Griffin." Raven notices the blush, and her smile widens as she winks, "Well, come one Hottie Artie. We have a whole campus to show off. There is beauty everywhere on this campus, and I definitely know how to find it." The girls pack up, and Raven takes them around the Campus, showing them the necessary places, the good places to hang, the gym, the library, the food court, study halls, the coffee shop, the main science buildings for Octavia, and the main art buildings for Clarke.

"Have you not met your mentor yet, Clarke?" Raven questions as they wait in line at the local campus coffee shop, Grounders. Clarke shakes her head, "No, not yet. They said that they would be getting back from their family's place later in the week. I do not blame her, though. Said she is from Canada." Raven kind of gives her a questioning look, "Wait. Her name wouldn't be Niylah by any chance would it?" Clarke nods her head in agreement, "Why, yes. Yes, it is. Do you know her?"

Raven laughs as she nods her head, "Yeah, we go way back from my Freshman Year. Let’s just say we both knew how to party." They all pay for their meals and walk outside to sit down underneath a patio. "This campus is so beautiful. I seriously cannot get over this." Raven laughs at the artist's antics, thinking how much she reminds her of someone long gone. "Yeah. It definitely is a sight to see. Lucky me." Raven winks as Clarke blushes and Octavia laughs. The girls just simply enjoying each other’s company while getting to know each other and the campus a little bit more before the girls decide to retire to their room for the night, thanking Raven for the tour.

The next day, more students have shown up for the soon to be beginning of the semester, and Clarke is overwhelmed by the smells of the crowd, all blending in and overloading her senses. She is not really accustomed to being around so many people in enclosed spaces, so her Omega is getting overloaded and restless. Octavia, Raven, and Clarke were sitting down in the enclosed courtyard in the middle of the arts building, but Clarke's Omega refused to be quiet, so Clarke excused herself for a quick walk for fresh air. She walked out the courtyard to sit down on a bench just outside a propped open door.

When her Omega finally calmed down from the overload, her ears caught sounds of a fluent piano melody coming from just inside the propped open side door. Curiosity got the best of her, so she stood up and walked towards the hypnotic sound. Just inside the door was a beautiful black piano. From where she was, Clarke could only see dark brown and braided locks cascading down towards a slender figure sitting in front of the piano, but nothing more, so she decided to walk more into the room, only to bump into a rather large plant vase; thus, creating a loud scraping noise on the tile floor.

The piano keys halted their angelic tones, and Clarke looks up to find the figured turned towards her, revealing the greenest eyes looking back at her. To say this girl was beautiful does not even compare to what her eyes were seeing. As she continued to stare, the girl tilted her head as her eyes started to look less wide, and more questioning. Clarke realizes she should say something, but those eyes have her mouth dry and tied up, so she stutters out, "I.... I'm s... sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. You are really amazing. I couldn't help but be curious."

The girl's features slightly soften, but that and a nod are all she gets before the girl stands up and grabs her discarded book bag on the floor next to the piano. As she goes to walk to the door, Clarke holds up her hand, "Don't stop on my account, you are really, really good." Clarke finds herself gazing down the girl's body involuntarily, her Omega trying to take over. She wore a black button down with some tight-fitting khakis, and red sneakers. She looked like the gym was part of her lifestyle with the way she fit the tight-fitting clothes. She realized that she was staring when her eyes traveled back up to meet the girl's forest greens, so she began to apologize again, "I really am sorry for interrupting. Please. Don't leave. I was just passing by. The smells in there just overloaded me, so I came out here to get some air, and then I heard you playing, and I just, I couldn't help myself." Clarke rambles on, "My name's Clarke by the way. Clarke Griffin." She extends her hand, as the other girl is close enough and tries to go around her, but she stops and looks at the offered hand.

The curious girl is rather close and her dulled scent invades Clarke's senses and makes her Omega absolutely purr with pleasure, 'She smells so amazing. What is that? Vanilla and Citrus? Oh my god, focus, Griffin.' This Alpha, even though she is lighter scented, just keeps staring into Clarke's blue eyes, seemingly trying to find a solution to an internal problem, until they are interrupted by Raven and Octavia coming around the corner and into the propped open door, "There you are. We were looking for you. Who is this?" Octavia asks.

Clarke turns her attention back to green eyes, and lowers her hand. Raven quickly speaks up, "Lexa. You are back early. You have a good summer?" Lexa. That's her name. It's fitting. The girl breaks eye contact with Clarke and looks at Raven to nod before she starts to walk away, "Lexa, wait...." Raven tries to grab the girl, but before she can even turn around, Lexa is nowhere to be seen. "What is her deal?" Octavia asks, walking over to poke at a few keys on the piano.

Raven looks as if she is holding something in, but simply says, "She doesn't talk." Clarke looks at her finally, after dazing off at the last place she saw the beautiful Alpha walk out the door from, "What do you mean? Is she deaf? Or mute? Something wrong with her voice? She is amazing on the piano, I didn't mean to startle her." Clarke again rambles on, her Omega displeased that Lexa left from her view. 'Get yourself together. Why are you being such an Omega right now?' Raven cuts off her internal ramblings with a knowing smile and says, "I know, Clarke, and so does she." Raven rubs her leg with the brace on it subconsciously, the action not going unnoticed by Clarke, causing more curiosity in the Omega as Raven took a quick breath and spoke, "Let's just say that she had an accident and she hasn't spoken since. Come on, girls. I am getting hangry, and you definitely do not want to see me hangry." Octavia jumps at the mention of food, and loops her arms with both Clarke and Raven as they walk outside towards the cafeteria.

Even though she enjoyed her time with the girls again, she could not help but to think about the brown-haired, green-eyed Alpha. Why could she not get her out of her mind? Why was her Omega begging to smell the vanilla and citrus smell again? Why would someone so beautiful be so in the dark? Could she be Beauty?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls find themselves at the best burger joint in town later that day courtesy of Raven, of course. "Polis is THE place to be here in Trikru territory. Trust me. This will be the best burger you will ever taste. If it isn't then you can have my healthy leg." Clarke and Octavia laugh at the girl's antics, but they are halted by a strong voice behind them, "And here I was thinking that you saved all of you for me, Reyes. You definitely had me fooled." They see Raven's face become curious and excited before she turns around. The next thing the girls know, Raven has leapt up into the taller stranger's arms, and is being spun around in a circle. As she is being spun, Raven all but yells, "I thought you didn't have time to stop by to see me! You jerk! You lied! Put me down, Anya!" With this being said, it was like a switch was flipped, and Raven starts lightly smacking the girl on the shoulders and arms to try to get her to release her grasp on her lower back.

The light-haired brunette chuckles at Raven, but does not seem to be listening to her request, and instead tightens her hold on her and nuzzles her face in the beta's neck, thus halting all of the fight the Raven was putting against her. By the smell of it, the strong, jawed girl is definitely an Alpha, and a strong one at that. Her woodsy scent hits Clarke and Octavia hard, and they both could not help but to raise their noses up, and take in more of the beautiful Alpha's scent, "I know, Raven, but your reaction makes the little lie worth every word." The Alpha murmurs softly into the beta's neck, and then proceeds to lower the girl to the ground, "Plus, as you said, Polis is the place to be, and I am craving me a Polis burger." Raven chuckles and leans in to give the Alpha a kiss on the cheek, "I knew you didn't just come back here to see me. You use me." The Alpha smirks, and just shakes her head. Raven smiles as she turns to the 2 forgotten Omegas and points to them, "These are some newbies I have taken under my wing. Anya, this is Clarke and Octavia. Octavia, Clarke this is my girlfriend, Anya." Octavia and Clarke smile wide, and they both move forward to shake the Alpha's large hands, "It is really nice to meet you, Anya." They both state, and Anya just nods her head at the girls, and says, "Likewise, Freshmen. Likewise."

The girls find a table in the corner of the small bar, and proceed to talk about random things, like where they are from and how long they have known each other, and by the time the girls found out that Anya was in Law School and went to Trikru for her Bachelors, the food arrives. "Oh...My....Goodness... This has to be THE BEST burger I have ever had in my entire life.... I feel like I was stolen this pleasantry my whole life.... How unfair..."Octavia states around chewing her Blu-Bacon Burger. That makes the whole table laugh, and Clarke cannot help but to agree with the girl, "Yeah. You were right, Raven, definitely a delicious burger. Gonna have me one of these every day for the rest of my life. You ruin me." Raven smirks, "Of course I do. You know what they say about Latinas." Anya gives her girlfriend a sideways look, "I don't know. What DO they say about Latinas?" Raven looks in Anya's bright brown eyes with her smirk still placed proudly on her face, "You will never go back when you have one of us. We keep it interesting." Anya just smirks right back, and bites into her burger extra slow, maintaining eye contact with Raven through the whole process. Clarke cannot help but to feel a pang of wanting while looking at the two girls. They are definitely in love, anyone with eyes can see that. Speaking of eyes, she wonders what the green-eyed Lexa is up to tonight? 'Ugh, Clarke, get it together.' To be honest, Clarke has never been much on the whole dating scene. She was too focused on her future career to really worry about it, plus she loses herself in her art a lot of the time, and she feels as if she were to talk to someone, they might take her attention away from what really matters to her. Not saying that she was a virgin, because she definitely wasn't. In high school she had an on and off again 'boyfriend' that was just too much for her most of the time. He was very full of himself, and he didn't know when to take no for an answer, typical Alpha behavior, but he had his sweet moments too. He was just too infatuated with her in the end for her taste, even went as far as asking if they could officially mate after a year of talking, but Clarke was not as invested as him, so in the end, she called it off for the sake of his feelings.

"Whew. I am stuffed." Octavia states, as she leans back in her chair rubbing her belly, "Clarke, I need you to accompany me to the bathroom." That makes the table laugh, as Octavia and Clarke stand up from their clean plates, Raven and Anya continue eating on their food, "I am glad you girls like to eat. We are gonna get along just fine." Raven says with a smile before turning her head back to the Alpha next to her, obviously enamored by her strength and beauty. "We will be right back." Clarke states, before following Octavia to the lady’s room. "Aren't they just too cute? They make one bad ass looking couple for sure. I knew she'd have to have a strong Alpha to be able to handle her antics and power." Clarke smiles, "Yeah, they definitely fit together really well. Anya and her are very beautiful." Clarke finishes before Octavia and decides to wait outside the bathroom for her. As she is waiting, she can overhear them talking to each other over the light music, "Does your sister know that you are in town? I saw her earlier on today. I didn't realize she would be back so soon." Raven says. 'Is she talking about Lexa?' Clarke gets curious and cannot help but to listen to the conversation more closely, "No. She doesn't know I am in town. I told her I was planning on surprising you, but didn't tell her when. Didn't want to get her hopes up if I couldn't make it before I have to be back in Arcadia Law. How did she look? Mom said she left a week ago to come back here. Said she is taking it hard again." Raven moved closer to Anya, and enclosed Anya's left hand, with both of her own, "I really didn't get a good chance to look at her. Clarke stumbled on her playing the piano, and supposedly startled her right when we found them. Lexa didn't stick around too long after that." Anya nods weakly, and sighs, "I wish there was something I could do for her.... It will be 3 years tomorrow.... I can't believe that 3 years ago we lost Costia, and I almost lost..."

At that moment Octavia decided to sigh really loud coming out the bathroom, thus hindering Clarke's hearing the rest of Anya's sentence, "Whew. I feel so much lighter. Round two?" She jokes, and puts her arm around Clarke's shoulders, "Whadda ya say, chicka? Think we can take down another 2-pounder?" Clarke smiles at her friend, but it doesn't meet her eyes, "I am sure we can, bestie." "Then it is settled." Octavia says, as they arrive back in their seats, thus breaking up the conversation between the two girls, "What is settled?" Raven asks, trying to distract them from their serious conversation they were just having moments before, "Well, Clarke and I have decided to go for a 2-pound round 2 challenge." That gets the table's darkened mood to lighten up, and Raven stays holding on to her girlfriend's hand, "I won't believe that until I see it." "Reyes, I think you have some worthy competition when it comes to your hunger." Anya teases, and Raven just gasps in shock, "Anya Forrester.... How dare you question me and my stomach!!" They all laugh and end up getting 2 more burgers from the waitress, and diving back into light conversation, but Clarke cannot help to think about what she overheard. 'Anya is Lexa's sister. Raven has to know much more about the situation. Wonder if that is my way to getting closer to the beautiful girl....' Clarke's Omega purrs at the idea, and she cannot help but to be a little annoyed at her nature, but she also cannot help but to feel excitement in having a chance at an opportunity to get closer to the mysterious girl. After all, Beauty is worth every moment of trying to find it.


	2. Destination Vegetarian Art and Mechanics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke continues her search of Beauty in a quiet, green-eyed girl named Lexa. As class time grows closer, the girls get to know more about their campus and fellow classmates.  
> Clarke is a big excited art nerd. Dreams haunt the blonde Omega. The girls meet another sibling while being invited to lunch with Anya and Raven. The Woods' family charm and intimidation. Some back stories of Ranya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. Thank you so much for all of the comments and support of this story. I am so honored and surprised. I am so sorry about the long wait, but as always, life finds a way of getting a little crazy at times. I hope this chapter finds you as well as the last, and I hope that it does the story line justice. Thank you all again for everything! All mistakes are mine, and mine alone. Sorry in advance. Without further ado, here is Chapter 2 of Could She Be (Beauty)? See you at the bottom! ***Edited***

"Clarke! Clarke! Hey! Wake up!" I hear the yelling before I see the culprit come into view in the dimly sunlit space of my half of the dorm room. I groan a little, and roll over on my stomach when my bedside light is flicked on.

“Come on, Clarke. We told Raven that we would meet her and Anya at the café 10 minutes ago. We over slept.” Octavia states, as she jumps on top of my back in my twin sided bed, “Come on, grumpy gills. The coffee is on me, if you get up and going right now.”

I move to roll over onto my back and get up at her offer of coffee because let’s be honest, what college student will pass up the opportunity of free coffee? Not this one. That is for sure. As she feels me start to move, she leaps up and claps her hands in excitement as she moves back over to her side of the dorm to finish getting ready.

I look at my bedside clock, and it flashes 0710 at my still puffy and sleep riddled eyes, “Why did we agree to meet them so early on a day off?” My voice is still thick with sleep, and I feel like I could drink a whole pool of water.

“It is because we got to talking about the Polis Art Recreation Museum here, and you got excited and wanted them to show you the ins and outs of this city before we started the semester. So, you can only blame yourself, Clarke.” Octavia states with a smile on her face.

I groan, but cannot complain because she is right. ‘Maybe I was a little too excited yesterday when there was a mentioning of a very popular art museum that students go to all the time to entertain themselves or just to get the creative juices flowing. Next time, use your brain, and realize that you have more than enough time to check things out.’

I get up out of bed and proceed to get ready. Within 15 minutes, we are both dressed and ready to go. Octavia said she texted Raven saying they were going to be a little late before she woke me up, and she said the brunette did not seem to upset about it. ‘I am sure Raven is wanting to spend some alone time with her girlfriend anyways. I am sure they have very little free time to hang out and catch up with one another with Anya being in Law School. I kind of feel bad for pushing for this and cutting into their quality time, but I am super excited to see this place!’

At the thought of Anya, I cannot help but to think about another beautiful and sweet-smelling Alpha. Last night’s dream floods my mind on our short walk to Grounders.

\-----------

Bright, glowing, emerald eyes look at her from above. Bodies are intertwined, breaths are mingled, and smells are melded together in a dance that left Clarke’s Omega submitting and begging for more. Close is not close enough when it comes to this Alpha looming over her. It will never be enough. Not until she takes this Alphas knot and bite. Not before everyone can see and smell that she belongs to this Alpha and this Alpha alone. Everything she has belongs to this Alpha, not only her body, but her mind, spirit, and soul, as well.

“Leksa…. Please….” Clarke hardly recognized her own voice. It was laced with a need that has never been present in her entire life, and she doesn’t even really know what she is pleading for, she just knows she needs it, and she needs it now, and the only person that could satisfy her request is this Alpha, her Alpha. She is also shocked at the powerful scent that Lexa is giving off. The pulses are coming in waves, and it is making Clarke's Omega super restless and needy. This is by far the strongest Alpha she has ever met.

She sees the girl smirk and lean into kiss her, but as their lips are about to connect in what Clarke could only imagine to be the best kiss she has ever experienced, she opens her eyes to an open road on a bridge without the warmth of Lexa protecting her with her soft, yet firm body. “Leksa?” Clarke calls out to no one on the deserted road.

She turns to a sudden crashing sound behind her. A truck was being t-boned by a large blacked out van, and it was being pushed to the side of the bridge. Clarke gasps and she runs closer to the scene. As she gets closer, she can make out that there are 3 riders in the truck, two of which she recognizes, “Lexa! Raven! No!” As she screams, her attempt to reach them before they were plunged off the bridge was in vain. She sees the truck fall down to the fast-moving water below before she is lifted and wakes up in a hospital bed.

She looks around to find that she was left alone. She cannot move, and she can barely breathe. Many wires and tubes are coming out of her body and her arm is in a cast. As she tries to force her body to listen to her mind to move, the door opens to reveal a hooded figure with a single lily in their gloved hand.

As the figure comes closer, Clarke can smell the figures scent. This is an Alpha, and a strong one at that. Clarke pauses her breathing and simply stares down at her useless and un-moving body, accepting her unknown fate.

The figure tsks at her, and then places the lily on her stomach as they stalk their mouth closer to her ear. The breath moves her hair with each puff, and she can smell the slightly burnt and metallic scent coming from the Alpha.

“I told you that there would be consequences, now didn’t I? I told you that if you told a soul about what you saw, we would find you, and make sure that you never spoke of it. At the time, I thought it meant kill you, but this is even better than that. You have to live with the fact that you opened your mouth and not only injured one of your best friends, but also killed your Omega girlfriend. This is way better than I could have imagined. Did you think that we forgot about you, Heda? Did you honestly think we were that stupid? You have no idea who you are messing with, little girl. Stop the music, or there will be much more to pay with.” With that the figure drops a few photographs onto Clarke’s lap, and stalks off, like a predator in the night.

As Clarke looks down, she sees a full array of pictures. The top showing a picture of Lexa, Anya, and a tall boy she never has seen before. Soon after, she starts to feel herself being pushed out of the dream somehow, and before she knows it, her whole world goes black.

\-----------

As Clarke comes back to reality, she realizes that her imagination needs to calm down and she needs to lay off the law and order. ‘Who knows what actually happened with Lexa, but I am sure it is not that mysterious and cryptic. Maybe she just likes being quiet, and here I am yet again thinking about the same girl for the 100th time in the last 24 hours. Stop being such an Omega, and just be Clarke. It’s not like you are some detective or something.’ But Clarke cannot help, but to wonder why her dream felt more like a memory than it did a dream. Maybe she was way too obsessed with this Alpha that she only just ran into a day ago. She would focus on herself, and enjoying her day with potential friends and Octavia, that one person who has been there through thick and thin with her.

Clarke nods her head, and makes up her mind as they enter Grounders looking for Raven and Anya to start their adventure for the day.

As we walk in, we see the happy couple sitting next to each other, hand in hand enjoying their coffees. We decide to take our time and go get our favorite beans from the Grounder barista to give them a little more privacy.

As I look at them I cannot help but to feel like Anya is really pretty when she smiles. I have also seen that she only really smiles at Raven. Her usual face is stoic, serious, and intimidating, and I can see her being a great lawyer in the coming years, but I can't help to think that the reason why she doesn't smile like that any other time is because she is an Alpha. They are taught at young ages to make sure that others know that they mean business and that they are serious and strong. A good Alpha is not compassionate and a good Omega is not defiant.

Even if the world has changed drastically since our parent’s time, and even more since our grandparent’s time, things are still in strain when it comes to equality of the genders. This is an Alpha male's world still, even female Alphas have a minority based on the fact that they are rarer than any other gender, and are perceived as weaker than their male counterparts. If an Alpha is still fighting for their rights, Omegas are still at the bottom of the totem pole. Betas tend to miss all the controversial news, other than the fact that they are "null" and "pointless" for breeding because they will never conceive an Alpha baby, but we aren't going to get into that right now because, lets be honest, who can look at Raven and think that such a bird is pointless?

Octavia and Clarke order their favorite flavors of bean from the tatted beta male barista; Octavia the Blueberry Muffin and Clarke the Vanilla Spiced and then head over to the girls. As they reach the table a big group of 'Gonas' (Trikru speak for their mascot the Warriors) walk into the coffee shop promoting their pre-semester party at the ABO house tonight with flyers, cozies, necklaces, and hats. As soon as the shop cleared out, the girls made their way out for their tour.

\-----------

The Polis Art Recreation Museum was everything that Clarke imagined it to be, plus some. It was a lot bigger than she thought it would be, but not too big to get lost, and they had tons of rooms and space for students to spend time just doing what they did best at Trikru University, create art and machinery. This museum had everything; a fully functional computer lab, a complete library, a robust art gallery, a flourishing robotics lab, a vast video game lounge, impressive show rooms of every robotic and art piece you could think of, and much, much more.

Clarke was enamored by its expansiveness, and realized that she would spend most of her free time here, trying to come up with Beauty in the form that she found it.

Clarke’s trance was broken by Raven, “Come on, you have not seen the best part yet.” Clarke could only imagine what the Beta had in store, so she quickly followed her and the Alpha expectantly. What they led her to was breathtaking.

It was in the middle of the 20-story museum, a music arena of sorts, with a 3-tier water fountain right in the middle of the whole arena. To the north side of the arena was a stage with various instruments for students to play; it almost looked like somewhere a band would perform on a nice day like today. To the west and east sides of the arena were marble tables and seats with gardens surrounding them full of flowers, shrubs, and trees. The whole arena was accented with marble flooring that led straight to the fountain. It was absolutely stunning.

“Clarke, close your mouth, you will catch flies with that thing.” Octavia says, as she laughs at her friend’s reaction to the museum’s arena.

Clarke instantly looks to her friend and pushes her, “Shut up, Octavia. You have to admit that this is pretty freaking amazing.”

Her friend looks like she wants to pick on her some more, but thinks better of it, “Yeah, you got me there. This place is pretty awesome indeed. So, I know where to look for you, if I can’t find you, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Clarke nods her head vigorously, “Most definitely in one of these rooms or areas of the museum, for sure.”

Raven laughs at the two, and grabs hold of Anya’s hand, “Well, I am glad that you two enjoyed it, and I hope you get to come here as much as you want. They have quite a few events here during the semester to keep everyone sane, so I definitely recommend coming here to chill as much as possible. Right, babe?”

Anya nods her head, and smirks at the Omegas, “This place was definitely my go to spot when Raven decided to get on my nerves.”

Raven looks at her girlfriend with a ‘go to hell’ look, and takes her hand out of Anya’s bigger one, “Well, if that is the case you want to bring up, I am not bringing you back to my room after this.”

Anya smirks, but then gets closer to Raven’s ear to whisper something there. As the two have their moment, Octavia and Clarke share a knowing look with one another, and give the couple some privacy as they take in more of the surrounding’s beauty.

Soon enough Raven speaks up, “Well, we have about an hour before lunch, do you girls want to accompany us back, or are you going to stay here a while and look around some more?”

Octavia looks at the Beta with a wide smile, “What delicious food are you going to show us today, oh wise one?”

Clarke laughs at her friend’s question, but cannot help but to be curious of the answer, as well.

“Well,” Raven starts, and moves her hand behind her head to scratch there, “Anya and I are meeting Anya’s sister and brother for lunch, actually, but if you guys want, I can show you a place that has some really good pizza for you to try.”

“Ah, got it.” Octavia sounds out before looking to Clarke, “What ya think? Want to stay here or go see where Raven has in mind?”

Clarke cannot help but to wish they would be invited to the family lunch, but she doesn’t want to intrude on the guys, even though she really would love to see the sweet-smelling Alpha again, especially after her dream last night.

“It’s up to you. I don’t really care either way.” Clarke answers as indifferently as she could.

Raven notices the Omega’s scent changes a little bit, and looks to Anya, who she can tell has noticed the shift in the Omega, too, and gives her a questioning look. Anya shrugs her shoulders, knowing what the Beta is thinking to show her indifference in the matter, “Well, if it is okay with Anya, you guys are more than welcome to join us at the vegetarian place that we are meeting up at. They have really good food, even though I am a meat eater.”

They all laugh, but look to Anya, “I don’t mind, just know that my sister doesn’t talk, so we will be signing a lot of the time. I don’t want that to come across as rude.”

Octavia tilts her head, “Are we talking about that light-scented Alpha we ran into yesterday that didn’t talk before she literally ran out the door?”

Anya’s posture got stiff, and her impressively strong scent was instantly being pushed out into the atmosphere surrounding the four girls, “Yes, her name is Lexa, and she does not talk. She hasn’t in years, please do not treat her any different because of it. She is insanely smart and talented. Just because she doesn’t talk, it does not mean that she is any less capable.”

Raven places her hand on her girlfriend’s back to try to calm her down, and Clarke cannot help but feel pride about Anya trying to protect her sister, even though it is quite a terrifying sight to behold, “Babe, calm down. No one here will try anything, or make Lexa feel inadequate. I promise. Look at me, they are good people, you know that.” The beta pushes a few calming pheromones to the Alpha, trying to calm down her mate with her familiar scent. At that, the Alpha backs up on her scent, and the omega girls take a deep breath to clear their senses of the Alpha’s warning scent. Raven being the least affected because of being mated to Anya.

Anya sighs and looks at the girls with a sheepish look, “You are right. I am sorry. I am just protective of my sister. Lexa is special. That is all I will say on the subject.”

“I understand. It is great she has such a good support group. I am just excited to meet new people, in all honesty. We will not make anyone feel inadequate. In fact, it takes a strong person not to talk in this world.” Clarke says without really thinking about what she was saying. She just feels like this is her opportunity to show the Alpha that neither her, nor Octavia, meant any harm against Lexa. For her, it was quite the opposite, if she was being honest with herself.

Anya nods, and turns with Raven under her arm to lead them to their lunch date. ‘Well, at least I get to see Lexa again. Hopefully this time, I can come to understand why my Omega is so caught up in her.’

\-----------

They were sat at a really nice and well decorated vegetarian dinner on the downtown side of Trikru territory an hour later. Lexa, nor her brother, had arrived yet, but Anya did not look distressed by it; she almost looked like she expected it from the two of them.

“Anya. Come on. Can I just order an appetizer? You know how I am when I get hungry, and we didn’t eat at the cafe today.” Raven sticks out her lip in an adorable fashion that she knew her mate could not refuse, and Anya simply shook her head and laughed at the Latina’s antics, “Okay, okay, but order Lexa’s favorite, as well.”

Raven gave her a big smile and kiss on the cheek as she flagged down the waitress with a quick and precise yell, “Echo! This girl is hungry, and needs some of those amazing tofu appetizers!” The omega girls were introduced to the dirty blonde Beta waitress when they were sat at the groups usually table, and they found out that she was a long friend of the duo and their group, and she is a sophomore at Trikru University studying mechanical engineering.

“Okay. I got you, you bottomless pit.” Echo smirks, and goes to the computer screen to put the order in. The table laughs, and just as Raven was about to respond, the bell of the door opened to welcome in a tall, muscular, tattooed, bald guy. He made a quick turnaround to hold the door open for none other than the Alpha that has taken over Clarke’s mind with Beauty alone. Her subtle aroma wafting through the air combined with a Beta's sweet scent.

As Lexa walks in with a black polo, ripped blue jeans, and a pair of Black Chuck Taylors on, Clarke cannot help but admire her style and body. As Clarke looks closer, she can tell that the brunette is tense, and her eyes are scanning the table person by person, until she makes direct eye contact with Clarke’s baby blue eyes. They stare at each other for a little bit longer than necessary, and it is almost as if Lexa recognizes her and is looking into her soul to see something. Clarke is not sure what the intense girl is looking for, but their stares are interrupted by the guy behind Lexa as he uses his hand to guide her to the table with the four awaiting girls.

Anya gets up out of her seat, and goes straight to Lexa. As she puts her arms around Lexa, the Alpha relaxes just a little bit, but she is still pretty tense as she returns the hug, “Long time no see, sister.” Lexa and Anya hold onto each other a little bit longer, and Clarke cannot help but to look away from the tender moment of the two Alphas.

“Are you forgetting about me over here? What? You almost a Lawyer now, so you are better than your gym rat brother, huh?” The guy says with a smirk on his face.

Anya scoffs and pulls away from Lexa to give the taller man a hug, “Of course, older brother. You haven’t realized that I have bested you at everything, yet?” Anya remarks, and is rewarded with a headlock from the muscular man, “Not everything, punk. I still got ya in brawn.”

“Yeah, Lincoln, ya got her in age, too.” Raven remarks, which makes the guy release Anya from the head lock, and move over to Raven, “Raven, always a pleasure seeing you here, little bird.” He pats her head in a mocking gesture, and looks up to the two Omegas watching the humorous interaction between the siblings and friends, “My name is Lincoln, it is nice to meet you….” He introduces, as he nods to both girls.

Clarke is the first to speak, “Clarke. And this is Octavia.” As she points over to her friend, she can see the red cheeks Octavia is sporting, and cannot help but laugh at the way the girl is staring at Lincoln. ‘Well, I suppose good looks run in the family, as well as, Beauty and attractiveness. This will be more interesting than expected.’

At that thought, she looks up to find that Lexa is sitting directly in front of her, sitting right beside Anya who was sitting next to Raven, while Lincoln sat directly across from Raven, next to Octavia, who was sitting next to Clarke.

“Raven, always the hungry one, has already ordered us a few appetizers, one of which being your favorite, Lex."

Lexa softly smiles and signs to Raven.

"Anytime. What are friends for, huh? Plus, I was starving, and probably still will be after we leave here, but Mc D’s is right down the road, so I am all set." Octavia and Clarke laugh at the bottomless pit, only to have all three siblings stare at them, and if Clarke was being honest, it was a very stressful place to be. 'I would not want to get on the bad side of any one of these siblings, let alone all three of them. Pretty sure they were made in a lab somewhere. Why are they all so perfect? They all look like Greek gods and they smell absolutely delicious.'

Clarke's thoughts are interrupted by Lincoln clearing his throat, obviously looking at Octavia a little longer than necessary, "So what made you two tag along with this loser little bird over there? She paying you to be her friends?"

Raven scoffs and simply states, "I am rather likable believe it or not, Lincoln. It is just with you that I do not give a damn." Lincoln laughs, still looking at Octavia with pining, yet curious eyes.

Octavia decides to speak when Clarke kicks her foot under the table, "Well, not really paid us, but she is my sponsor for orientation." Raven puts her hand over her chest, and intakes a dramatic amount of breath into her lungs, "How dare you, O. I'll have you know that I can shun you and ruin your reputation forever at Trikru Uni. Just try me, Freshman."

They all share a laugh. Soon after, the appetizers are on the table, and conversations flow pretty smoothly between the group. Lexa has not "said" much, except maybe a few times, but otherwise, she has been pretty stoic and calm. Her body language not telling of her emotions, and every move that the Alpha makes, intrigues Clarke's Omega even more. She is the embodiment of calm, but Clarke can still tell that the Alpha is on edge. For what though, she doesn't know. All she really knows is she likes that the emerald eyes seek hers out every now and then, and hold that contact until one of them breathes or moves, and then it's back to square one.

Anya and Raven can see that the two other duos are intrigued by one another and cannot help but smirk at Anya's somewhat loner siblings enamored by the pair of Omegas. Anya could not judge because she was too, until Raven presented, that is. And let's not get into how awkward it was to tell your younger sibling that their childhood best friend is your true mate...

Yeah. Not their best moment, but a true mate is a true mate. There is no fighting it, and Lexa came to understand this in the end, after a huge fight broke out between the two siblings which ended with Anya and Lexa both nursing broken noses and bruised knuckles only minutes after Anya's rut and Raven's heat were finally satisfied after 3 days in the house of the Woods' family.

Yeah, still not her best moment, but Anya found Raven waiting for Lexa in the living room after high school one day. It was Anya's Senior year and Lexa and Raven's Sophomore year, and the Beta just starting pumping pheromones like crazy, even though Beta presentations are usually really subtle, the only explanation is that her true mate was present after she presented. Or that was what the doctors concluded. Anya looks curiously at her siblings, but more at Lexa. The true shock of the given situation setting in her bones. Maybe Lexa isn't too far gone after all. She's got to talk with Raven after this to make sure that she sees this, as well. Maybe the day the whole family hoped for will come sooner rather than later. Only time will tell.

As the group receives their prospective main dishes, the conversation was kept pleasant and the pinning looks did not waiver. Anya and Raven were discussing her senior project ideas. Octavia and Lincoln were asking all sorts of questions to one another. As for Clarke and Lexa... They were continuing their little cat and mouse game.

Clarke just gets more and more curious as the meal continued, and Lexa seemed to get more comfortable at the table, even though she said nothing. As Clarke looked at the forest green eyes in front of her, she thought to herself, 'Why didn't I take sign language in high school? I really need to learn. I feel so helpless since she doesn't talk. Step 1 in the plan is to learn sign language. Step 2 is to get to know the girl. Step 3 is hopefully getting over this obsession with her.' Clarke determinedly nodded her head at this thought, and saw Lexa's eyebrow raise slightly before she schooled her features again.

'I am sure someone will stop their convo to interpret if I did talk. Heck.... what could it hurt?' "So, Lexa, I am wondering if you tutor others to learn sign language?" Clarke asks before really even thinking about what she said. Lexa looks curiously at Clarke and slowly shakes her head.

The question instantly got the attention of the other occupants of the table, and Clarke felt her face flush before she came up with an excuse, "I was just curious because we were told that my baby cousin was going to grow up deaf, so it would be very beneficial to know how to sign." Clarke sighed as she said it, and continued to look Lexa in the eyes.

Lexa looked as if she was contemplating the offer and then starts to sign, for which Anya interprets for Clarke, "That is incredibly kind of you to want to learn sign language for your baby cousin, but I'm not the best teacher." As she listens to Anya's voice and watches Lexa sign, she cannot help to wonder what Lexa's voice sounds like. 'I bet it is raspy.' She shivers at the thought and pulls her Omega back in.

"Oh, come on, Lexa. You taught me. Don't bullcrap. She was a pretty decent teacher, but you do have to have patience for her, cause she doesn't have any of her own." Raven states and laughs.

Anya shrugs and looks at her sister, "Raven does have a point. Plus, it'll do ya good, Lex. Keep you busy." Lexa looks at her sister like she has grown three heads and then takes a deep breath, but before she could start to sign again, Clarke offers, "I can actually pay for your time. I would greatly appreciate it."

Lexa looks at Clarke and shrugs her shoulders, before signing, "Since it is for your cousin, who you obviously care about, I will do it. No money required."

Clarke smiles at Lexa as if she won the lottery. 'She said yes. Wow. She said yes......'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannot thank you guys enough! Hope this was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write! You guys are the best. Comments are more than welcome! Go Clexakru!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, ClexaKru.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> MebiOsoNaHitChodaOpNodotaim


End file.
